The Broken Smile At Dawn
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Allen the most powerful wizard in the entire world. A necromancer no THE necromancer. She is silent, cold, emotionless, or so she seems but it's really to control her infinite powers. She if not careful may even accidentally destroy the universe with a sentence. Kanda Yu the most powerful battle mage is now her guard. In a war between science and magic who will win? Hiatus
1. Guard The Brat!

**Meeting Room No One's POV**

"What's the meaning of this?!" A voice demanded, echoing through the building. This however was a daily occurrence now and no one took notice of it.

"Well after careful consideration we thought you'd be the perfect fit!" Komui said holding his hands up in front of him.

"Why do I have to baby sit this brat!" Kanda roared his cold dark blue eyes flashing in anger.

"How dare you speak of Allen-Sama like that!" One of the people sitting at the round table yelled and stood up.

"Che I'll speak of her however I like!" Kanda said back.

"Everyone please calm down!" Komui pleaded. The man sat down. Komui then turned to look at Kanda. "Kanda please understand! Allen-Sama is crucial to the war and very important! She could be the one to end the war once and for all her power is vastly greater then any of ours. In her position though she is very powerful but she is also vulnerable and needs to be protected! You our strongest battle mage is the most suitable to protect her. Kanda please!" Komui begged clapping his hands in a prayer like form.

"Kanda please help us!" Lenalee begged also from her seat at the table.

Eventually even the great Kanda Yuu a heartless cruel and mean man who was a prodigy at battle magic crumbled at the tears of Lenalee Lee. Even though he knew they were just crocodile tears...

"Fine che but you all owe me." He said unwillingly.

"Yay! Thank you Kanda!" Lenalee jumped up and down her tears already gone.

"Che." Was all he said.

"Come out now Allen-Sama!" Komui called out. Out from the shadows was a girl who seemed to only be 14 in a long white dress that trailed behind her. It was tight though showing off her thin and frail body. It puffed out from the waist and turned transparent at the very bottom. Small snowflakes adorned the top and what seemed to be a white cloak on top of it all. The hood hid her her eyes but silver hair spilled out from the hood and what seemed to be a red scar running down her cheek.

With her pale slender hands she pulled the hood back revealing more of her pale white skin and then red pentagram scar on her face along with her also silver eyes.

She scribbled something into a note book then walked to Kanda. She held up the notebook in front of his face and it said.

"Hello Kanda Yu. My name is Allen." It stated plainly. With no emotion on her face she then walked to Komui. She seemed to be gliding on the floor without actually moving. Still without a flicker of emotion she bowed slightly to Komui.

"Good afternoon Allen-Sama!" Komui greeted, smiling as always and unfazed by the apparent coldness of the girl. She wrote something again on that pad and showed him.

"Good Morning." It said.

"Kanda here from now on will be your personal guard!" Komui said not missing a beat.

"Is that so?" The pad said.

"Mhm! He may seem mean but on the inside he's just a big soft teddy bear!" Komui said then yelped at the angry glare piercing into him.

"When will this be taking place?" She asked ignoring the angry aura from her supposed protector.

"Starting right now actually..." Komui said a shiver running up his spine. He gulped and backed away slightly from the rage induced fire that was coming from Kanda.

Allen turned around to look at Kanda her seemingly emotionless silver eyes betraying nothing. She ripped the top paper off and wrote something down again then showed it to him.

"Follow me then." It simply said and she opened the doors and walked out her long white dress still trailing on the floor after her miraculously not getting dirty from dragging on the floor.

"Che." Was all he said before Kanda followed behind.

They kept walking and he kept a sharp eye out as usual. It seemed she just aimlessly walked until she suddenly stopped. She seemed to be drawing on her hand until she suddenly stopped and words glowing in purple were then on the floor.

"Come out come out I know you are there." It said. Suddenly two men were beside her one on each side. Kanda tensed about to draw his sword before she raised her hand to him signaling for him to back off. Confused but unwilling to get curious he complied with another 'Che'.

"Allen-Sama?" One of them said a silent question hidden in what seemed to be a man's voice.

"Is it now?" Her note pad said though Kanda couldn't see.

"It is Allen-Sama you are almost late though it matters not if you are." The other said respectfully. Of course it didn't matter no one would criticize her for it. Allen is Allen the most powerful wizard in the entire world. A necromancer who with a single word can kill thousands. This fragile looking girl can alter reality itself with just her emotions. Who would risk her getting angry? And be sentenced to live in their personal hell forever? Even if she did not mean to such things have happened before and it's not worth it at all.

She turned around and with her right hand beckoned the brooding her newly appointed guard forward. He was then standing directly behind her. They all started walking then. The two men flanking her sides and Kanda right behind her yet making sure not to step on her dress.

Soon they were in front of the entrance to the garden. A large white arch with pillars supporting it. The men dressed in all black opened the doors for her and she then with Kanda still following, entered.

* * *

**I know I was supposed to stick with My Fragile Heart and I was doing so well with constant 2000+ chapters! But I had this awesome idea and don't worry this is just a short introduction I had to get out so I wouldn't lose the idea. It may be confusing now and short but the chapters starting from here on will be much longer then this and explain more! This is also loosely based on Kore Wa Desuka Zombie don't know if I spelled that right but anyway the only part that's based on that is really Allen's powers and yes he's a girl here! Even though I kept his guy name it is gender bend! I do have a real plot this time though! And no I did not copy Kore Wa Desuka Zombie just Eucliwood's powers this time so I don't count this as a cross over. Anyway please review! I'll probably be posting the next chapter tomorrow or maybe in a couple days but very soon!**


	2. Decisions Decisions

**No One's POV**

This was a place Kanda's never been to before. Not that he wasn't allowed he just never had any reason to. The Black Order had many gardens scattered across it's base so many just choose a handful of their favorites to go to regularly.

There garden was lush and full of life but at the back of it seemed to be a building of metal and a girl in overalls and a apron seemed to be making something as she hit something with her hammer holding it down with a pair of tongs.

"Lou Fa, Allen-Sama has arrived." One of the men in black called out causing the girl to look up. She had two braids and dark hair, she wore glasses, as well as what seemed to be large leather gloves.

"Ah Allen-Sama! Sorry I'm not done yet almost though." She said sheepishly. Allen wrote something on the pad of paper before walking to the girl and showing it to her.

"It is fine but how is it going?" It said.

"Well it's turning out quite nicely so far just as how you drew it, all I need to do is fix it to the chain and then you can cast the spell and it'll be done." Lou Fa said smiling brightly at the silver haired girl. Once again nothing resonated in the silvette's eyes other then detached boredom.

"That's nice." She simply wrote before tearing the paper off and disintegrating it in her hand.

"Che." Kanda said bored out of his mind and annoyed. He took his job seriously but what was with this?! He joined the Black Order to fight not to baby sit some spoiled brat. She turned around her dress still dragging along and scribbled something down before showing it to him.

"Is something the matter?" It said. It was unclear though if she really meant it or was being sarcastic as nothing at all showed in her expression.

"Nothing." He spat as he scowled.

"As you say." The note said after a moment. She didn't push any further instead she stood on the wood bench near the edge of the garden then patted the seat beside her gesturing for him to sit.

Hesitantly he went over and sat down next to her. She closed her eyes and just basked in the sun and she seemed peaceful so different then she normally was because she didn't seem so dead inside. No one said anything and the only noise was the banging of a hammer on metal, fire, and the birds chirping.

Suddenly her eyes flashed open and her head jerked around to look at Lou Fa.

"It's done!" Lou Fa cried out and jumped into the air. Quickly yet still gracefully, Allen got up and walked to Lou Fa and held out her hand. Lou Fa placed a necklace into her palm. It had a simple silver chain but it was the charm on it that was important. It had a black back but in the middle was a gold lily.

"_Von verhaßt Spite Zu freie" _Allen said casting a spell over the small ornament. Kanda stared in shock at her. It's not like he didn't know she could speak because everyone did but it was her voice that shocked him. It was like a gentle breeze in the winter. Soft, kind, yet still sharp and cold. It jingled like bells and every word she spoke became beautiful. (What she said was in german by the way and it meant "From Hateful To Spite To Free" there's really no reason in particular it means that I just needed something for her to say. Also not all spell chants will be in german I may switch it up and use other languages)

A white glow surrounded the charm, it was blindingly bright and everyone looked away except Allen who was still staring expectantly at the charm. The light soon died down and what was left was a transparent charm that looked as if it was made of glass. Allen pulled it over head then stared at it in her hand. She picked up her note pad and quickly wrote something as if in a rush then showed it to Lou Fa.

"Will it work?" It said.

"Well it might but I'm not really sure." Lou Fa answered truthfully fiddling with one of her braids nervously. What happened next was a bit of a shock to Kanda.

"_Hello._" The girl in all white had said. The atmosphere instantly intensified but the charm started glowing again though not as brightly as before and magic in the air calmed down though it was still more concentrated then usual.

"It worked!" Lou Fa said excitedly she suddenly dashed off into her office/work place and started scribbling down notes of the experiment down for future reference.

"_So this is how it is now._" Allen whispered softly as she fingered the charm which was the size of a grape.

"Allen-Sama this is a amazing break through but how much can it handle?" One of the men asked in a worried tone.

"_It will do enough. I must simply be careful. Anyway I can deactivate it if necessary._" She assured him yet kept the monotone way of speaking.

"Will you be joining the rest of the great saints then?" The other man asked.

"_Yes.. this new development could bring great victory._"

"Shall we send a message then?" The first asked.

"_Yes._" She said plainly then looked over to Lou Fa still trying to write down all the details of what happened. "_Thank you friend._" She said using a endearment not many have even seen her write before. Lou Fa's head snapped up and she blushed bright red.

"Ah it's such a huge honor to be able to help you Allen-Sama! Please think nothing of it I am happy I was able to." She said then smiled at the emotionless girl.

"_I will be leaving then. Keep in mind Kellar will be visiting you soon for your report._" Then Allen turned around and gestured for Kanda to follow.

"Che." He said then followed behind her again since he didn't have much of a choice. Truthfully Kanda was a bit astonished by this since it was a well known fact Allen couldn't talk for fear of saying something wrong and destroying the whole universe by accident and such she never spoke unless in battle or casting a spell. As powerful as she saw there was simply too much power in her small frail body and she couldn't control it very well. As dangerous as that was her emotions were even more dangerous as if they run wild she won't be able to do anything to stop it unless she calmed down. Even if she died that wouldn't be a solution as she was the only one powerful enough to fight the Earl and even if she really did die her magic wouldn't disappear but instead no one would have any way of controlling it and it would run rampant. It's all just one big mess really and one small mistake could mean the end.

From the corner of his eye Kanda watched as one of the men spoke to a bird, a small finch that seemed to be a familiar who then flew off, likely to send that message.

"_You seem on edge is something the matter._" She suddenly said yet the way she said it was as if it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Once again nothing." He bit back annoyance flashing in his eyes. She's asked this before was the first thing that popped into mind after getting over his initial anger.

"_There may be a time when it's more then nothing though._" She said cryptically a ghost of a sadistic smile on her face before it disappeared into a emotionless mask. They kept walking in the halls that wound round and through the Order.

Until then she raised her hand and then forward. The two men nodded and went off.

"What gives?" He demanded.

"_Nothing._" She said as she turned around, he could see a bit of smugness in her eyes.

"Che." He said and she turned around again and they started walking again.

They stopped at the end of the hall which was odd because there was nothing there. She reached up a hand and placed it flat against the wall.

"_Buka Rakan Saya_" (Open My Friend in Malyasian) She chanted and the wall retracted to reveal a dark passageway lit by small torches held up by metal brackets. She entered, hesitantly Kanda followed after her and the wall moved back in place after them.

"_Are you not curious?_" She asked.

"It's not like I care." He grumbled, already annoyed by this place.

"_This is a secret meeting of the saints. You will not tell anyone of this._" She said with no room for questions.

"Che as if it matters to me." He scoffed. He couldn't care less for all these meetings or politics at all he rather just get onto the battle field and slice down those filthy machines that stupid place comes up with.

"_It might one day._" She said a light to her voice that wasn't there before as if she was teasing him. To this he said nothing deciding just to ignore her comments.

At the end of the passageway was another day and sharply she knocked on it 5 times and the door was opened revealing a smiling man with puffy gray hair and glasses who wore a black and gold lined coat signifying he was a saint.

"Ah Allen you're here." He said still smiling as he moved aside to let them in.

"_Greetings to you Tiedoll._" She said immediatly taking her seat at the head of the circle.

"I see you managed to finally get the charm working." He said.

"_Yes._" She said plainly not bothering to go further.

"Now everyone I hope you all know why we're here." A man wearing the typical head uniform.

"Of course we do little Bak so get on with it." A man with long red hair said swirling his red wine in the glass.

"I am Cross." Bak Chang snapped back annoyed by the saint's behavior especially that recent incident with that nun from Beonyill. Saint?! As if that stupid gambling, drinking, smoking, flirting, he's just so unsaint like! Unfortunately hardly anyone can actually beat him in a fight... unfortunately... "Anyway we are here today to discuss the sudden escalation of Akuma." He snapped his fingers and a map appeared around the table.

"_The ones with human souls attached?_" Allen asked.

"Yes those. They've always sent them to attack us and it's sad to say it's become some what of a norm now but recently they've been concentrated particularly in both here and here." Bak said placing a marker in both Leville and Vorona.

"I thought we just sent a group of mages to Vorona last week?" Klaud asked her eyes narrowing.

"We did but it seems they were too weak." Socalo scoffed.

"Careful how you speak Socalo some of them were my own pupils." Klaud warned glaring at the large man.

"No wonder they died so easy. Weak that are trained by the weak only become weaker." Socalo said glaring right back.

"You know what they say Socalo? The stronger they are the more brutal their death." Klaud warned.

"Actually Klaud I think it's actually the bigger they are the harder they fall..." Komui said sweat dropping at the sudden glare she shot him.

"Same thing." She said.

"Can we just get back on the subject at hand?!" Bak yelled exasperated already and it's only been 5 minutes into the meeting. This is why they don't call meetings often...

"_Well how do you propose we react to this?_" Allen asked ignoring everyone else.

"Thank you Allen-Sama for being the only one who's paying attention! Anyway that's actually what we're supposed to discuss. The Queen has ordered us to well in a sense just do something about it and that's what we're going to do. We just don't know what yet. Anyone have any ideas?" Bak asked hopefully.

"How about we send Komulin the 47th!" Komui suggested excitedly.

"NO!" Was the general decision. Last time they sent out a Komulin the town got wrecked... and it wasn't the Akuma's faults.

"What if we lured them out and set a barrier trap? Komui you did work on the prism enchantments right?" Yeegar suggested looking over to the sulking blue haired man who instantly perked up.

"I improved all the old issues already! They now can handle more surface impact and require less battery as well as I added a new mode which allowed civilians to injure Akumas even with the minimal amount of magic they have." Komui said proudly.

"Nice to see unbeautiful people aren't always useless." Cross said nodding his acknowledgement.

"_Quiet Marian._" Allen said though her words were probably meant to be friendly it came out sounding cold and bored.

"Yes your Majesty" He mocked back.

"_Not quite yet._" She said a small quirk of her lips before composing herself again. "_I say we hand them out to all volunteering civilians and try to send out another group of mages. We should also try to start a investigation of where exactly the portal the Akuma are using is._" She said everyone silent as she spoke.

"I second that." Klaud agreed.

"I think it's a good idea also. You've certainly been studying." Tiedoll said giving her a kind smile.

"I like it..." Bak said trailing off as he thinks through all the possibilities.

"Tsk I guess I have no choice but to agree." Cross said grudgingly.

"Let's make this simple then. Everyone who agrees raise your hand." Bak said. Everyone raised their hand immediately, some though after a bit more hesitation decided anyway. The only person in the room who didn't was Kanda.

"Do you have any objections Kanda?" Komui asked.

"Che I don't care either way leave me out of it." Kanda said scowling.

"Very well then we've come to a unanimous decision. Now any ideas who we went to lead them?" Bak asked.

"I say Marie should lead the investigation. He's intelligent and extremely sharp he'll be able to find it." Yeegar suggested earning a smile from Tiedoll.

"I agree with that. He's blind but if anything that only makes him better for the job as he seems to pick up things easily." Klaud agreed.

"It's settled then Marie Noise will lead the investigation. Probably Lenalee and Suman should go with him." Bak said.

"Then for distribution let's put Frila in charge and give her Chance's group for now." Tiedoll suggested.

"_Chance is on vacation correct?_" Allen asked.

"The ugly idiot just left last week." Cross confirmed.

"Very well then does anyone have any objections one last time to any of the decisions we've made today?" Bak asked.

"None." Klaud said.

"Tch." was all Socalo said which counted as a yes from him.

"They're all alright for unbeautiful people." Cross said.

"I think we've come to an understanding." Yeegar said.

"It's all fine with me." Tiedoll agreed.

"_It works_." Allen also agreed.

"I like it!" Komui eagerly shouted.

"Acceptable." Louis hesitantly said.

"Agreed." Renny said with a slight nod of her head.

"I think we got a lot done today." Andrew said cheerfully.

"Well then since we're all satisfied with today's outcome meeting dismissed." Bak said and slowly everyone left a few staying behind to chat.

* * *

**It's longer right? Anyway yeah it's moving pretty slow but I'm doing this so to explain the world because this is afterall a AU it's really confusing now but I promise I'll clear it up soon. So how was it though? I meant for everything to be sort of captivating and everything have a slight dark under toneish feeling to it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Veniola

**Kanda's POV**

The brat turned to me. She seemed emotionless but not even her can pull it off. A small mischievous twinkle danced in her eyes.

"_Let us leave then._" She said and started walking out.

"Che." I said and followed after her. Why do I have to do this anyway? Why can't that stupid crow or that idiot usagi do it?! They're qualified and I shouldn't be stuck with all the menial tasks. It's just ridiculous. Stupid Komui and his stupid 'ideas' I bet he didn't even come up with. It must've been Lenalee and her insistence of getting me back for destroying the 'self esteem' of that stupid knave she was training.

"_Have you ever been to the hanging gardens?_" A voice asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No and I don't plan on it." I said back scowling.

"_Well that's too bad.._" She said suddenly stopping and turning around as if shyly looking at me through a few strands of hair. "_Because that's where we're going._" She said suddenly and started walking again. _  
_

Cheeky brat... she should learn some respect. This is why I'm against putting children in high places of command. How old is she anyway?! She looks no more then 15.

"_Walk faster little boy_." She called back towards me. Her voice didn't leave the monotone tone she always used but the words she said... calling me the kid? As if you stupid moyashi! _  
_

I walked faster and caught up to her.

"Who are you to call me the little one here? You're no bigger then a moyashi and no older then 15." I demanded glaring at her.

"_私はもやし愚かBakandaないよ。馬鹿馬鹿は私も日本語を話すことができます。_" She said unexpectedly in japanese. She said 'I'm not a bean sprout stupid Bakanda. Idiot idiot I can speak japanese too.'

"私は気にしているかのよう。" I scoffed back at her. (He said 'As if I care. in japanese" and by the way I've been using google translate this whole time for the other languages beside english so I'm sorry if it's wrong! Google translate sucks sometimes...)

"_As you say_." She said arrogantly and didn't turn around again for the rest of the journey. As she said earlier we went to the hanging gardens. A place which is strictly off limits without permission. I guess you're really allowed to do anything you want when you are the key to the war.

"Ah Allen-Sama! You've returned!" A large cat demon said smiling widely.

"_It's good to see you again Honokopunoko._" The brat greeted dropping a small curtsy.

"Allen-Sama the pendant worked finally!" The cat yelled.

"_Indeed it did. This is Kanda my new guard. He will be allowed in._" She said as if a fact and not a request.

"Of course Allen-Sama." The cat said and moved aside so the path to the door was unblocked then the doors opened. We walked in and the first thing I saw was the millions of flowers hanging from the ceiling. Of course this was the hanging gardens so it wasn't a surprise but what was a surprise was all the variety of flowers. Vibrant shades of pink, purple, green, yellow, red, and so on filled the place. On the ground there were plants too. Bushes of all sorts, sizes, and shapes. Some bearing fruit and others bright flowers of blue, or magenta. Birds filled the place too and bees worked excessively flying from flower to flower. It was like a endless maze and even I couldn't tell where we were anymore but she seemed to know where she was going.

We just kept on walking till finally we were in front of a large wall of bushes it seemed. It was just that it seemed to be a large building made completely of bushes.

"_T__erbuka._" She chanted and a door way opened so that we could pass through. Inside was probably admittedly the most breath taking thing I've ever seen. A sunny clear blue pond with lilypads and lotus flowers floating on the water. Around the edges of the space were black rose bushes. In the back of the room or garden there was a large blue bed just laying there in the middle of nowhere. I raised an eyebrow and she simply shrugged.

"What's with this?" I asked.

"_It's my room of course. Don't you have a bedroom?_" She asked.

"Of course I do." I snapped and rolled my eyes. "I don't think people have a closed off bit of a gigantic garden as a room though." I said.

"_True but I'm already so weird it shouldn't surprise anyone._" She merely said. "_Sides there's a reason the hanging gardens are closed off. This entire thing is my home._" She explained.

"Why bring me here then?" I asked. If this is closed off why am I here? I'm such she much rather have those men follow her. At least she won't see them sides I didn't even sense them. As much as I don't want to admit it they are good.

"_You'll be living here with me from now of course._" She said. She didn't show it but I knew she was silently laughing inside. I sighed.. no wonder Komui ran out of the room after that meeting as fast as possible. That bastard! She then crossed the room, garden or whatever and sat on the bed. I looked away from her. Just because I'm not interested in a brat like her doesn't mean I need to see anything I don't need to see.

"Che." I said. There really was nothing to say... except as soon as possible go and kill that idiot!

"_Hmm._" She made a soft noise then stood up I guess because the next moment she was by the pond. She picked one of the lotuses from the pond and held it in her hand before picking off a petal. "_Are you just going to stand there?_" She asked.

"Well then what do you want me to do?" I challenged and scowled again.

"_Sit with me._" She simply said and patted the space next to her.

"Che." I went over and sat cross legged beside her. I thought I saw a small curve of her lips but it was gone too fast for me to be sure.

She took the flower and started playing with it again before throwing it up into the air. A white outline surrounded it and all the petals detached themselves from each other. She moved her fingers in a circular motion causing the petals to fly around above her head before falling into the pond, and littering the surface of the water.

She suddenly got up and walked to the bushed and raising her arms.

"_Rain._" She said her voice echoing around the room the air thick with magical energy. It was so thick you could choke on it. Just what the hell is this bull shit?_  
_

Suddenly black clouds formed above the bushes and with a snap of her fingers it started raining above the plants.

"Interesting water of watering." I commented. There's easier ways and ones not so strange.

"_So you do think._" She shot back.

"I'm going to ignore that." I said glaring at her. Stupid little brat questioning my intelligence.

"_Do as you please._" She simply said with a wave of her hand and walked towards the wall of bushes.

This is just great... soo damn great -_-.

* * *

**On Earth No One's POV**

"So how has production been?" A large man with a huge creepy grin on his face asked.

"It's been well Master." A blonde woman with ashen skin and amber eyes answered bowing to the man.

"Excellent!" The man cried twirling around in his chair happily. A knock happened upon the door so the man stopped his spinning. "Come in." He said invitingly.

"Hello Earl I've come with your report." A man said, he was tall also with amber eyes and ashen skin but he was wearing a suit and a tall top hat.

"Tyki-Pon! Good thing you're right on time." The Earl said reaching out his hand for the file which this 'Tyki-Pon' readily handed over.

"Road's been making good work on the new designs of the portals." Tyki said.

"Has she finished the extensions?" The Earl asked his eyes twinkling.

"No but they are almost done. It's just the final details." Tyki said respectfully.

"That's good that's good. Ah my little Road-Chan is growing up~" The Earl said in a loving voice. Tyki inwardly cringed though.

"Lulu please go and check on the new factories." The Earl commanded.

"Yes Master." The blonde said before kissing the Earl's knuckle, bowing, and then leaving.

"Lulu is sure dedicated hmm?" The Earl praised his grin if possible getting wider.

"She sure is. Now also Sheril sends his regards about the new plans but says that he'll need time to get the akuma infiltrated but surely the mock 8 will be able to do the job." He said.

"Ah I see send Sheril my thanks please Tyki-Pon~"

"I asked you to stop calling me that." Tyki said exasperated by the Earl's insistence of that damned nickname.

"But it's so cute and fits you perfectly!" The Earl complained almost a bit childishly.

"It doesn't suit me at all." The taller man dead panned. _Sophisticated is more my thing. Tyki-Pon's a bit... childish. _He thought.

"Now about that girl.." The Earl trailed off knowing his 'Tyki-pon' knew what he meant.

"She's still being comfortably babied by them." Tyki confirmed.

"I see.. as sad as that is. It is for the best for now. We will reclaim our lost family member." The Earl promised to himself.

"I know Road's excited. She's practically jumping with joy." Tyki said the thought bringing a small smile to his lips.

"As she should be. It's not every day our small family expands." The large man acknowledged seriously before grabbing something from under the desk and giving it to Tyki. It was a sack of sorts seeming to contain something heavy. "Give these to Roado I feel like she'll enjoy them." The Earl commanded.

"Will do Earl." Tyki said before waving goodbye and leaving.

* * *

**A Month Later No One's POV**

It really was nowadays not unusual at all to see Kanda and Allen together. News got around and after weeks of always being near each other it was simply normal. They were though a bit closer then they were at first. Kanda would now subconsciously follow her movements. If she stepped right so would he. If she stepped forward he would also.

They were synchronized and no one wanted to break that bond. Lot's of people noticed actually, the fearsome warrior was being tamed by a seemingly fragile young girl. Sure there were rumors and myths flying everywhere that she was some sort of demon incarnate so powerful a glare from her could incinerate you but hearing that then looking at her made the rumors seem all so very stupid and it's not like those saints ever participated in gossiping.

Well... aside from Cross but he only invested in the ones about the 'hot' women in the order who were looking for some 'fun'.

The ones who noticed the most however were Kanda's closest... well what would you call them? Friends? They sure don't seem like it. Lenalee and Lavi might say they're friends but Kanda sure wouldn't so how would you describe it? We'll just go with companions for now.

On the inside every day Lenalee was fangirling about silver eyed, and dark haired children while Lavi was constantly making dirty jokes to his grumpy friends. Which wasn't so wise as so far ever since this started the red head has almost been decapitated 5 times and ended up flying out a window 9 times.

It's not like it wasn't bad for Kanda too though. Lenalee would never let him harm the rabbit seriously and would always hit him back whenever he did anyway. He was also sick. Sick and tired of all the stupid jokes. There was **no **way he'd ever go for a beansprout and brat like her. It was practically pedophilia! The girl was basically a child! She looked small enough to be called 15! **15**! Or so he thought she was...

"Hey Allen-Chan~" The stupid rabbit called out as they all sat in one of the sunny gardens in the south part of the Order.

"What is it?" She wrote as she had given the charm a break after being warned by Lou Fa that too much use could potentially cause it to break permanently.

"How old are you?" Lavi asked bluntly.

"Lavi! Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman's age!?" Lenalee yelled smacking him in the head with her clipboard.

"Ow! Lena it's just a question." Lavi whined rubbing the back of his head.

"No it's fine." Allen wrote then ripping off the top sheet and scribbling something down before showing them. "I'm 257." It said.

"Eh?!" Lenalee and Lavi shouted. Even Kanda looked a bit surprised his eyes abnormally large and his usual scowl missing.

"How does that work?" Lavi asked his mind turning to his serious mode already thinking through all the immortality legends and myths of spells he's heard of then putting in mind all his calculations of her height, body weight, and so on.

"It is just how it is. I was born this way and I stopped growing when I was 13. You can say I'm still 13 but I've actually been alive for 257 years though my body is still that of a 13 year old." She wrote. Her face betraying nothing.

"Eh no wonder Allen-Sama is so cute." Lenalee said already fangirling over the small girl.

"Che." Was all Kanda said, already composed and scowling.

"Lavi is 23, Lenalee 19, and Kanda is 25 correct?" Allen asked.

"All correct except Kanda's. Well it's correct now but tomorrow he's turning 26!" Lavi said. "Which is why we need to throw a party!"

"Che I don't need a stupid fucking party. That's just an excuse for all you idiots to get drunk." Kanda said scoffing at the mere idea of one.

"That's not nice Kanda!" Lenalee said.

"I'm not nice." He countered glaring at the dark green haired girl.

"Calm down everyone. If he doesn't want a party then don't throw one. It is his birthday." Allen pointed out making Lavi sit back down and start pouting. However this changed when Lavi saw the next thing she wrote. "However if we just threw a party for fun that would be fine." She said.

"Yay! Allen-Chan you're the best!" Lavi praised kissing her on the cheek which as anticipated, she gave no reaction to other then the usual blank and bored stare. "Eep!" Lavi cried out running to hide behind Lenalee. He shivered as he looked at the older man's face. A dangerous aura and sharp glare coming from Kanda.

* * *

**Lol awkward place to end the chapter eh? I don't know why I skipped the month but I wasn't sure what to write after the whole garden scene/bedroom scene so I just suddenly switched to the other world and then time skip! So what do you guys think so far? I think most of you are either confirming your suspicions or making new theories on what's happening in the world but to clear it up just a bit more without spoiling anything. There is in fact two worlds. Earth where the Noahs are and Veniola (Wen-yol-ah) where Allen her friends and the order is. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
